I Love Him For His Writting
by SWAC97
Summary: Sonny finds a journal in the hallway and tries to find out who it belongs to, but instead she finds herself falling for the unknown boy. Not who you think it is. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I still own nothing D: **

**FanFiction: I love him for his writing**"Okay! I know one of you took it, so give it up!" yelled a very anger Chad as he walked into the prop-house.

Chapter 1 : Lost and Found

SPOV:

"Took what?" I asked in a bored tone.

"My private writings! It was in my book bag and then-th-then it disappeared!" he stuttered.

"Wait...hold the bus-beep,beep- Chip Drama Pants keeps a diary?" Tawni laughed.

"Oh no, diary's are for girls and CDC doesn't do girly things, it's simply a journal." He stated proudly.

"Could have fooled me," I muttered under my breath.

"Whatever, just where is it, I don't have time for this!"

"I didn't take it!" We all yelled at once.

"UGGGG!" yelled Chad and then he walked out of the door.

"Well, someone's on their monthly…" Nico half-joked. We all laughed and decided that it was getting late and we should get home.

I, on the other hand wanted to just take a walk through the park but, to my dismay, it was raining. Hard. I was roaming through the

halls of Condor Studios when I tripped over a brown leather journal. I opened it and I read: 'Don't read if you value your life' I flipped

through the journal because I had to... Well I mean I had to find out who it belong to because it had some very private things like;

'I loved her from the first minute I saw her' and 'i wrote her a song but I just can't find the ... Time to do it'I wonder who this girl is.

He talks about her on every page. He named the journal Alison because apparently that's his great grandma's name. Every page is

signed 'love, Ryan' he has beautiful hand writing and he is very deep... like a poet. I looked at the time and saw that I had been

sitting in the hallway for over 2 hours just reading this amazing journal. I tucked it under my shirt and ran outside into the pouring

rain. I dived into my car and drove home. "Mooo..." what is a cow doing in the highway? About 5 seconds later I had realized I had a

blond moment and dug through my purse to get me phone. **(Sorry but I had to make a ****blond joke****, that's okay because I'm a blond too XD)**

****"hello?" I asked

"Sonny! Where are you? it's nearly 9'o clock!"

"Sorry I was caught up at work I'll be home in 5"

"okay see you in a few. Love you, bye."

"Bye mom, love you too." When I walked through the door my mother hugged me and told me how worried she was. After I reassured her that I was fine,

I went into my room to read more of the writing. I read for about 20 minutes until I turned the page and saw…

**Cliffy!Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get it out and I'm going to Washington DC tomorrow for a class trip ****I'm not going to continue until I get five reviews. I take unknown reviews too! And be sure to read Project: CHANNY. I posted that today too but I just have so many ideas and I also have two more but I can't do them now because I have to get up at 4:30 tomorrow! Yuck! ILY**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine **


	2. Chapter 2

****

I was so happy to see that I got my 5 reviews in one night:D so I have nothing really to say so...  
chapter 2: I love you!  
I turned the page and saw a heart with the letters A.M. Maybe he likes morning or something... I kept flipping through the pages and found that one had the lyrics 'you are my sonshine, my only sonshine' That's my favorite song! The latest letter was from a week ago but you could tell that some (a lot) of pages were torn out. The last entry said 'Dear Ali, I almost told her how i felt but she would probably laugh in my face. There is no way a girl like [the name was scribbled out] would date me. She is so happy and smart and fun and I'm just...mean, rude, pigheaded...' it went on longer but I didn't want to hear this amazing, nice,sweet guy put himself down like that. I saw that it was 230 in the morning and quickly got under the covers and went to bead. In the morning I woke up late. So I through my hair in a pony tail and ran out the door( I'll get ready in my dressing room)  
*****Connie's (sonny's mom) POV*****  
I walked in to sonny's room and saw a diary sitting open on the floor. I'm her mother so I have a right to see watt her daughter is writhing about. The page it was open to said 'I LOVE SONNY MONROE' in all caps. I started looking through it and found it to be very interesting. It wasn't sonny's writing, it was some guys named Ryan Goldfarb...  
**Sorry about who short it was but, Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you! I'll update soon! ILY!**  
**Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all the amazing reviews :D if I don't update before Thanksgiving…Happy Turkey Day! So if you review or pm me explaining what you think Ryan looks like I will use the idea and give you a shout out! I own nothing :( stop making me say it): **

**Chapter 3: Ryan's Journal**

I was running late so I had to get ready in me and Tawni's humongous dressing room (we got really good ratings so we all got better dressing rooms…Zora even got one but, no one can go in there…don't ask) Ours had a chandler and three couches with an icy blue color silk on it and one of those spin-closets. **(Think Hannah Montana season 4 'Hannah closet')** Nico and Grady's was a sport room..i don't know….boring. I sat down at the large mirror and stared to do my hair. I decided that I wanted to French braid it. When I was done I tied a small yellow bow at the end of it. Then I did my makeup, I put on mascara, eyeliner, and a very natural eye shadow. I walked over to the spin closet and picked a pair of short-shorts that were stone-washed and had two holes in them (don't worry I bought them that way). I picked up my favorite shirt; it was banana yellow and it had ruffles along the short neck-line. I tucked my shirt in and put and brown leather belt on. I walked over to the shoes and picked brown leather strappy sandals. Next… accessories! I looked until I found a solid pink heart that when down to my belly-button, my sliver BFF bracelet that Lucy got me and two pink heart rings. DONE! I walked out and went to the prop-house. Nico and Grady were playing videogames, Tawni was painting her nail and Zora was…well no one ever knows where she is.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. They all mumbled something. "I said, hey guys, what's up?" I asked extremely cheerful.

"Nothing!" they all shouted with fake cheerfulness.

"Well, who wants to come with me to get some fro-yos?"

"I do. But sonny, stop talking like that," Tawni said/.

"Okay! I mean… okay, let's go," we walked down the hallway talking about how Marshall wanted us to do another sketch for tonight's show.

"There is no way we can make up and learn a brand new sketch in 8 hours!" I exclaimed. They all agreed as I poured vanilla into my bowl and put yellow sun sprinkles on top.

"Hey Sonshine!" Chad Dylan Copper came up to us, "Randoms."

"What do you want Chad?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I wanted to see if you have found my dia-I mean journal yet?"

"Nope, not yours."

"Well what does that mean?"

"What means what?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I don't know"

"Well fine!" I started.

"Fine!"

"Good"

"GOOD!" he yelled and walked out to go-to his dressing room? I took my frozen yogurt and went into the prop-house.

"Whose journal did you find?" Tawni asked once we were all sitting down.

"What" I asked with yogurt in my mouth so it sounded more like 'hut'

"You said 'not yours' then whose did you find?"

"Oh, some guys named Ryan" I shrugged.

"OMG like Ryan from Teen Gladiators!"

"I don't think so the guy reminds a lot like… Never mind"

"Who?" they asked.

"Well…."

**HAHAHAHA I know that there was a lot of dialog but I just wanted to give you something… I have tryouts for show choir next week and I really need to pick a song and stuff. So remember review and tell me what you think Ryan looks like! ILY!**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreamy Eyes

**I know, I haven't updated in a while… but how was everyone's Thanksgiving? Mine was okay...kinda oh well, So I didn't have many people say what they think Ryan looks like but I laughed when **_**mrpuppy **_**said they thought Ryan looked should look like Chace Crawford. That made my day so that is going to be what Sonny imagines him. But I would like to thank the people who reviewed and told me what they think he should look like. And thank you for everyone who is following my stories**

_**Rachpop15 'another Chaz Millton Looper ;) I'm such a channy person. :D' **_**lol thank you too**** I couldn't stop laughing after I read that**

_**'I think Ryan should have brown hair and greenish brownish hazel eyes, dreamy lol' **_**Thank you for telling me and trust me, Ryan WILL have dreamy eyes *sigh***

_**mrpuppy "…Ryan looks so much like Chase Crawford =))) I don't know why but I hope he really is =))' **_**Like I said… Made. My. Day. ****lol and he really is :)))))))**

**Chapter 4: Dreamy Eyes **

I have always loved Chace Crawford, so when I think of the prefect man, I think _Gossip Girl_. And right now im pretty much thinking that Ryan is lookin' like Chace Crawford. Brown 'flippy' hair, blue dreamy eyes, prefect teeth…what I like a man with good oral hygiene, and of course…HOT! I strutted down the hall, head held high, and Ryan's journal under my arm.

Walking into the café I ordered a fro-yo to go. Vanila with yellow sun sprinkles. I stepped out and was on my way to the set when the king of all jerks purposely ran into me.

"Chad…" I whined as I fell to the floor trying to pick up the scattered papers.

"Aha!" I jumped.

"What? What did I miss?"

"I knew you took my journal! It had Random written all over it! Just one question… How did you do it? What did you read? And what do you know?" He asked rising an eyebrow higher each time he asked a question.

"I believe that was three questions, Chad,"

"Don't always believe what you hear," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Right…and any ways this isn't yours this is Ryan Goldfarb's!" I defended.

"Is it Sonny? Is it really?" he asked and looked deep into my eyes, its times like this when I remember why I said that to Tawni…

*Flashback*

"_OMG like Ryan from Teen Gladiators!"_

"_I don't think so the guy reminds a lot like… Never mind"_

"_Who?" they asked._

"_Well…"_

"_Well…" Tawni urged. _

"_Well kinda think Chad…"_

"_Chad?...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh…that's…good.." she said between laughs._

"_What? He does."_

"_Alright go see your lover.." Tawni faded while the cast left the room._

"_What just happened?" I asked aloud, feeling utterly ridiculous. _

_*End flashback*_

"Sonny!" Chad yelled.

"Wha-Wha-Yeah?"

"I asked you if I could have my journal back…"

"But this isn't your journal!"

"Well yeah.. I kinda is…"

"What?"

"Oh just come here." He said pulling me into the pro-house. "I am Ryan Goldfarb…"

**Muhahahahah and the plot thickens! No worries though, ill update soon**


	5. Chapter 5: Happy Ending

**I own nothing! And if you read Project: CHANNY and its weird on chapter 5 that's because I did it off my phone**

"I am Ryan Goldfarb…" Chad said very dramatic.

"Alright, Chip, I know that you're not Ryan."

"How do you know?" he mocked.

"Hum… why let's see… your names not Ryan, let's start there."

"Yes it is my real name is Ryan Dylan Goldfarb. Chad Dylan Cooper is just my stage name." After that I remember one time when his mother came to the studio she was calling him Ryan and I didn't get it. Now it all makes sense. I thought about how very poetic Chad is. I never would have thought that someone who is such an all-about-me person could be that deep.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I cooed. I was slightly saddened that is wasn't me.

"Wait so you didn't see who she was?" He asked confused.

"No, could you tell me?" I batted my eyelashes.

"No… could I just have my journal back, please?" I looked down and saw that the 'book of blackmail' which I will now refer to it, was still in my hands. I could do three things, one: give it back, two: don't give it back until he tells me who the girl is or three…I ran.

"SONNY MONROE, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Chad screamed and chased me. Chad is _much _faster than me; I felt two strong arms around me.

"Now, you can give it two me or I will take it," Chad huskily whispered in my ear.

"Or…"I whispered seductively.

"Or?" he whispered as I turned around in him arms.

"I can..." I bent down so him arms were resting on my shoulders, still whispering, "…take it…" I got out of his grip, "…and run!" I shouted while running down the hall towards my dressing room. I looked behind me and saw a very awestruck Chad standing there with a blank expression. I grabbed the handle of the door and dove in locking the door behind me, in one swift motion I put the 'book of blackmail' under the couch and locked the other door. The second that the door was locked the handle was jiggling and the door was shaking.

"ALLISON MONROE! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Chad yelled through the locked door.

"Sure I'll get right on that, mother" I laughed. I flipped to a random page, _if I were to die before saying the words, I love you, Al- _my reading got cut off by the lock turning. Tawni stepped in, grabbed her purse and walked out. I jumped up to lock the door but Chad was already there. I tried to push him out but he just stood there, not affected.

"Chad you are not and I repeat, _not _going to get your journal before-"I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. It was short and sweet. We walked hand in hand to the cafeteria leaving the words _I love you Allison 'Sonny' Monroe _in my dressing room in an open book.

"….And that's how Chad and I fell in love." Sonny toasted raising a wine glass above his head. Everyone cheered and raised their glass up and hit it with another. Laughter rose from the crowed about the strange story. "What can I say; I love him for his writing…" Chad smiled at his new wife and kissed her passionately.

**The End :))) Awwww happy Channy ending: D I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you think? REVIEW! ILY**

**Less than three, Hailey Christine **


	6. I did not steal this story

I can promise that I didn't steal this. I thought of it and cane up with it by myself and if it is similar to someones then I'm sorry but I promise that I didn't steal it. If you read it then you would know that I didn't steal it because of the twists. Please don't excuse me of stealing when I didn't. I am going to do a Sequel to after the wedding. So you should read it before you go to excusing me. I want to thank Brianna because her review made me smile, yes I did know that it was goin to be channy at the end. The last chapter was a one shot that I had writing a long time ago before I knew how to post, I just did a little changing with the words. And again I did not steal this story it is original and if you think otherwise then please please please PM me and I'll try to fix it but I came up with the plot. Thank you and please read my sequel I'll post it in a few days. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I just put up the sequel, The After Math:) it should be easy to find:D I hope you like it:) I won't post more on it until I get 5 reviewXD hope to talk to you soon;) ILY! Less than three, Hailey Christine 


End file.
